


Broken Cycle

by Eriakit



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Garrosh Is Alive, Garrosh Was Not Warchief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: He startled back into himself as another demon rushed at him. He was back in the fight, but his priorities had shifted entirely. He wasn't fighting towards his people anymore, no, he was fighting towards his human, and ancestors help any demon who got in his way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ausmac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/gifts), [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts).



> idek fam, AU where Thrall makes Vol'jin the Warchief right off the bat, Garrosh is at the Broken Shore, and at some point Varrosh started.

Garrosh stopped - stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped _fighting_ , stupidstupidstupid _move_ \- when he saw the elaborately shaped pauldrons in the shallows. Those shouldn't - they shouldn't be there, shouldn't be on the ground, shouldn't be anywhere but on the shoulders of a king -

He startled back into himself as another demon rushed at him. He was back in the fight, but his priorities had shifted entirely. He wasn't fighting towards his people anymore, no, he was fighting towards his human, and ancestors help any demon who got in his way.

It was grueling, the heat and the ash and the _wrongwrongwrong_ in the air and how they just _kept coming_ , but he made it, finally, into a sea of blue and gold and metal and the electricity and warm glow of human magics. He made it, but he couldn't see _him_ , there was no tall, dark mane a head above all the other smallteeth, no glowing double-sword, no -

And then he saw, at the far outskirts of the battle, the king being shoved and dragged and fought away from his subjects, and he took the risk and charged through the gathered Alliance forces. They squawked like startled birds but didn't fight him - the one thing the Legion was good for, uniting them all, and he'd never thought he'd be grateful for that but -

But that proud figure was bending under three larger combatants, bending but not broken, but being pushed back onto unsteady footing and -

And he falls, back and to the side, off the edge of the boulder he'd retreated onto, and Garrosh's vision whites out with panic before it goes red with rage.

He rips them apart, with Gorehowl and then with his hands and his tusks when his weapon sticks in battered flesh and armor, and then he's kneeling in water that runs ice-cold from the sea and blistering-hot from the shore over the gasping, bleeding form of the human king.

 _"Varian,"_ he growls, hands hovering, lips curled in a snarl, and he doesn't know what to do, what's injured under all that metal, and he doesn't know why he said it, but then a small - large, for a smallteeth, but so tiny compared to Garrosh, and isn't that true all over, and yet he can still make Garrosh feel an inch tall with a look - hand reaches up and takes hold of one of the leather straps across Garrosh's chest.

"Help me up, damn you," Varian hisses, and gurgles when he bends upwards, strangling his own scream as something broken grinds - Garrosh can _hear_ it, and he doesn't like that sound coming from Varian, that's a sound for enemies under his boot, not - "Help me _up_ , Garrosh."

He does. A hand under each arm and he lifts and they're standing together at the end of the world and -

"Let's go."

\- and cool lips on his and hot breath panted out from the effort of going on tiptoe, and Garrosh grins, dark with his mate's blood and demon ichor, and fetches Shalamayne before he recovers Gorehowl, tossing the sword to Varian before they charge back in.

**Author's Note:**

> concrit welcome, lemme know if you liked it! <3


End file.
